degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-Emma Friendship
The friendship of Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart, also known as "Jemma", started in the end of season nine due to the fact that Jay was already in a relationship with Emma's best friend, Manny Santos, and Emma began a romance with Jay's best friend, Spinner Mason, whom she had a wedding with. Prior to that, Jay and Emma only tolerated each other at best. When they met in season three, however, the two of them had a strong dislike for each other. Emma saw him as a lowlife troublemaker and Jay saw her as a meddling busybody. Ironically, in season 4, the two of them had a brief sexual relationship, which led to Emma contracting an STD as a result of oral sex. Friendship History Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Jay mocks Emma by pouring pop from a bottle on the ground, and saying, "Uh-oh, chemical spill". She walks away without saying a word to Jay, and he comments that she has no sense of humor. Emma also sees Jay's friendship with Sean as a threat to her relationship with Sean. Sure enough, Sean breaks up with Emma in this episode and grows closer to Jay. In This Charming Man, Emma approaches Jay and Sean in the hallway, purposely asking them if they had seen the missing Resource Center DVD player. Jay asks her if that is a question or an accusation. Emma says that it is a question, and redirects it towards Sean. Later, at The Dot, Emma confronts Jay about stealing candy bars from the counter. He later pulls up next to her and Chris Sharpe when they are walking home, and he yells at her about how she is always getting into other peoples' business. He tells her that they're banned for life from The Dot thanks to her outing them to the manager. Chris stands up to Jay, and Jay threatens to start ruining their fun if Emma keeps ruining his. Emma asks him if his fun is stealing the school's DVD player, and Jay admits he took it, also implying they stole Snake's laptop as well. Sean and Jay leave, and as he is leaving, Jay comments that if Emma is smart for once, then she'll shut up. Jay's comment angers Emma to the point where she goes to Raditch as "an anonymous tip", and gets the police to search Jay's car for the missing DVD player. Season 4 In Mercy Street, Rick Murray, a student infamous for physically abusing his former girlfriend, is back at Degrassi. Emma, Jay, Alex, Paige, Spinner and Jimmy were some of the many Degrassi students who express their opposition to his presence at their school in the form of bullying. Emma acts as the leader of this mission to get Rick out of Degrassi. However, when she realizes that Rick may not be as evil as he sees she decides to stand up for him when Jay and Alex attempted to beat him up. Everyone who observed this incident is disappointed in Emma's change of heart and walks away. Jay gives her a dirty look and walks away with the rest of the crowd. Season 5 Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), when Alex announces that Jay and Peter are going to have a street race, Emma asks Jay if he put Peter up to the race. Jay tells her that the race was all Peter's idea. In''' True Colours, Jay comes to Degrassi to talk to Emma about Sean. He motions to her through a window of a classroom, indicating that he needs to talk to her. Jay tells Emma he was talking to Mr. Simpson about Sean, and Emma says to him that she's trying to forget him, as she was still angry at him for thinking he had become a drug dealer. Jay confronts Emma about her change of attitude, saying it was obvious to everyone that there was something going on between the two of them. Emma tells him that their conversation is over and begins to walk away, but Jay tells her that Sean is in hell, as he was jumped in jail, while Peter got away with barely any punishment. Emma expresses concern over Sean's condition, asking why, and Jay makes her realize that jail "isn't her boyfriend's country club", that Sean is in serious trouble. He asks her if she'll go to his court hearing tomorrow, so that he could have a friend with him, as he has to work and can't make it. Jay leaves Emma with Sean's court notice for the hearing, ending the conversation. Season 7 Season 8 In[[Degrassi Goes Hollywood|'''Degrassi Goes Hollywood]], Emma begs Jay to let Manny come with him and The Studz on the bus to Hollywood, as it would be the only way to save Manny from her terrible relationship with Mick. When Manny later calls Emma saying that Jay told her to forget everything that Mick ever taught her, Emma states that for once she finally agrees with Jay Hogart. Season 9 Gallery ert3r.png tumblr_lr0e1ad6ab1r2yxs5o1_400.gif 654d.jpg 456fx.jpg 56c.jpg 45cx.jpg 5464s.jpg Normal n aCA4ZE92U.jpg Normal n aCA6SF14X.jpg Normal secret.jpg Jemma.jpg 414x 003 jyr5.jpg Secret-pt-2-4.jpg 414x 002 ginq.jpg secret-pt-1-1.jpg secret-pt-1-2.jpg secret-pt-1-5.jpg secret-pt-1-7.jpg tumblr_m2jn5qLOfr1qc1tpr.jpg degrassi-jay-hogart-emma-ellie.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation